


Apples to oranges

by Glowmoss



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: A man and his bird order some fruit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Apples to oranges

A town not too far from its kingdom sat quietly in a warm summer day. A young author stood in front of a fruit stand and wondered which he should eat, Apples or oranges? It would have been a normal scene had it not been for the tiny duck sitting atop his head.

Now Evangeline, the owner of the fruit stand tried not to stare at the small animale.

"What do you think is better? Apples or oranges?" He askes the fowl,holding up a bright green apple.

"Quack!" The dark haired man pursed his lips,twitching to and fro.

"Your right,we havent had apples in a while,Can I get a small bundle?" Eva snapped herself out her funk,the bird was looking directly at her! Big blue eyes and soft looking feathers.

"Yes,Will that be all?" She handed him a small weaved basket filled with fruit.

"Thank y-"

"Quack!" The bird said,the author looked up.

"No,you already made a decision,and I already paied for them" he scolded taking the small bag and giving her the right amount Geld for the fruits.

"Quack!"

"Wha- and who do you think you are little lady?! I'm the one working so I have final say!" He put his finger in her face with a small,smug grin on his face,she lightly bit it making him snatch it back, "Rude" 

Evangeline watched as the bird deflated,almost pouting. How a bird could sulk she had no idea but, "h-how about I let you guys have this one? On the house?" She held out two small oranges for the tall man to take.

"Quack!!" The bird flapped her wings and all but mauled the fruit in his hand,both of them,leaving nothing but the peel behind.

"Gee,thanks for saving me some Ahiru" he tossed the rinds into a near by bush, "I'm sorry for her bothering you,come on,you've caused enough trouble" he gave a poliet nod of the head and scooped his feathered friend up in his arms before placing her atop his head like a hat.

Evangeline watched the two leave,what an Odd pair but somehow they just seemed to fit. Like a boy and his dog or an old lady and fat cat,just a man and his duck.

"Hello Eva,I hope your stall is doing well?"

"Ah, Miss.Amberglee! I just saw the cutest thing!" Evangoline pulled her blond hair out of her face.

"Well? Do tell child! The gossip mill has run dry!" Amberglee pulled up a stool and sat next to the sales woman.

"A man just stopped by with a fowl on his head! Treated her as if she were a dog or a cat! It was down right the cutest thing I'v seen all day!"

"You must have meet Fakir,yes he takes that duck with him everywhere he goes,almost married to her I say!" Amberglee smoothed out her navy blue, ankle length skirt, "I heard he even turned down a date to watch over his bird because she was sick!"

"Oh thats so sweet! Father always said to court a man who treats his pets like family!"

"It really is sweet, Ah,I'v chatter your ear off long enough, I'll see you later Eva! Take Care!" Amberglee bidded farwell and soon took off to take care of her business for the day.

For Evangolien, the rest of the day went on uneventful Until a few days later.

Evangolien was putting her fruits back on the stands when she felt a slight tug on her floral printed dress. At first she thought it was very small child but when she turned around she saw nothing.

"Oh dear,maybe this heat really is getting to me"

"Quack!"

"WAH!" she turned around sharply and was greetes by a very tiny bird,the same bird as before, "oh you must by Mr.Fakir's pet,what are you doing out here by yourself?" Around the birds small neck sat an even smaller basket with a note,looped with a thin strand of blue string which was wrapped around a pebble.

"Quack!" She picked up the paper with her bill and raised it up twords the shop keeper.

"O-oh my! Pardon me!" Evangolien had to turn her head and cleanch her fist. Fakirs bird was just too cute!!! All she needed was a little bow and kyaaa!!! It was a cuteness overload!! 

"Quack?" Ahiru tillted her head in slight confusion.

"Apologies! Lets see what this says...hm"

' _Dear Miss.Evangolien, I hate to suddenly drop Ahiru on you like this but I am very busy at the moment, could you please sell her a few green Apples,the money should be in the basket,if she hasn't lost it that is'_

"A few green apples? Is that all?"

"Quack!" Ahiru nodded as she waited for her basket to be filled with fruit,inside also sat the exact amount of change needed,plus some.

"Well I can't say no to such a polite young lady such as yourself!" Grabbing about four apples she swapped the fruit with the money,leaving the extra bit of cash in the basket after all that wouldn't be honest! "And one extra gift!" She placed an orange in the bascket as well, "now off with you,you must'nt keep your owner waiting a second longer!"

"Quack!" And with a few beats of her wings she was off Eva grinned at the sight and continued on with her sales till late in the evening.

With neighbors like these she had a feeling life would get a bit more interesting.


End file.
